


The First Kiss

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I'm a thirsty bitch ok, Losing Control, Office Romance, Sam's too pure for her own good, poor Charles is so affection starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: It's the end of the work day and Sam can't seem to focus on anything except the gentleman across the hall...
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	The First Kiss

When Sam arrived at the office that morning, it was a day like any other; contracts to manage, files to sort, and emails to send. Business as usual. Except that the very last thing on her mind was work.

It had started some weeks ago, after she and Charles had returned from her very first client meeting. He had taken her for coffee afterwards, and after that day, she could hardly think of anyone else but him. Today was no different. He invaded her thoughts even when she was deeply concentrated on her work. Something would come up that reminded her of him. It didn’t help the fact that his office was directly across the hall from hers. And they would intermittently be in and out of each other’s offices to exchange files or talk more easily about a contract. Ironically, it had the opposite effect. The more she was around him, the harder it became to focus. And now that it was nearing the end of another long day, her mental and physical exhaustion were merely adding to the emotional.

_ One more file to deliver. I can do this. I can do this. He’s just my boss. I can do this, _ she thought as she approached his door with the file and knocked.

“Come in.”

_ I can do this. I can do this! I can do th- _ She entered the office.  _ I can’t do this! _ Her ears went hot all over again as she looked at him. The lavender dress shirt tucked neatly into charcoal black slacks hugged him in all the right ways, even when sitting. She’d never understand how the simple color looked so good on him. The deep royal purple of his tie created a trio of colors that complimented his pale skin and hair quite nicely. She nearly froze when his eyes shifted up from the papers in his hands to her.

God those eyes could bring men twice his size to their knees. You could imagine how poor Sam felt.

“I uh- I have the last file you asked for,” she said softly, praying he didn’t catch the waver in her voice.

He leaned forward in the chair, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you, Miss Young.”

She moved forward to pass him the folder, swallowing a blush as his fingers brushed hers. While he consolidated the last few papers in order, Sam found her eyes beginning to wander.

He truly was a sight to behold. Platinum hair perfectly slicked back; smooth, clear, pale skin; a face that redefined the term handsome in her mind; long lashes that made his icy blue eyes pop with color, and a physique that made her weak at the knees. Before she realized it, her eyes had gravitated to his lips; thin and soft looking, with just the tiniest tint of pink. She wondered how they might feel... pressed gently against hers...

“Miss Young?”

Sam snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Charles’ voice. When she looked up at him, he was eyeing her curiously. She almost missed the glint in his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m ok. Just uh... a little tired from work is all,” she assured him.

“I see,” he hummed softly. He stepped closer towards her, his hand gently moving to tilt her chin up. “You’re awfully red, Miss Young. Are you feeling ill?” The back of his hand gently pressed to her forehead, then to her cheek.

Sam was terrified she’d burn him with the heat she felt radiating from her face. “N-no, I’m n-not sick...” she stammered, her eyes looking everywhere but his face. If she were to look at those eyes now, it’d be all over.

“Miss Young,” he called softly. “Look at me.”

Sam froze for a moment, then very hesitantly obeyed. The sight of the concern in his eyes made her knees wobble.

“If something is on your mind, I will do what I can to help ease you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. What could she say? How could she explain to him that the issue he was offering to help her with was in fact,  _ him _ ?

“I... d-don’t know if it’s something you could help me with v-very well,” she admitted quietly.

He curiously curled a brow. “What on Earth has your thoughts so consumed?” he asked.

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. If it were possible to blush any more, she did. Then she dared to peek up at him, as one single word slipped from her lips.

“You.” When she saw his eyes widen a margin, she flushed again and looked away. “I-I’m sorry if that sounded really weird, but ever since my first meeting with a client I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, and I have no idea why! I mean, y-you’re my boss, and I know we see each other all the time at work, but even when I’m not here I can’t seem to get you off my mind and I-“ she cut off when his fingers gingerly tilted her head up so she could meet his gaze. He was already so close, and was slowly leaning closer. Without thinking, her eyes drifted shut.

Charles watched her through half-lidded eyes. The blush painting her cheeks warmed his fingers, and her shaky breaths wisped across his lips. She was so close. But then he stopped. The image of a woman with long dark hair flashed through his mind. He winced. Then he began to pull away.

At feeling his warmth disappear, Sam blinked her eyes open. When she saw him starting to move away, she felt a strange panic rise in her. Her fingers had grabbed hold of his tie before she’d even registered she was moving.

Charles let out a soft grunt as she tugged him back towards her. His eyes went wide and he froze as her lips collided with his. She was inexperienced and a little clumsy, but warmth ran all along his spine at her touch. In the few seconds it took him to react, she had released his tie and timidly pulled away.

Her hands covered her mouth as the reality of what just happened sank in. “Oh... O-oh my God,” she breathed, flushing hard at seeing his fingers graze his lips. She had never seen that shade of pink on him before and it only served to worsen her embarrassment. “Charles, I-I’m so sorry! I-I don’t know w-what came over me... I just-“ Once again, she was gently cut off when he suddenly turned his eyes towards her. “Ch-Charles?” she stuttered softly as he tilted her head up again.

Without a word, he leaned forward and pressed his lips delicately to hers again. She squeaked softly. It was her turn to be wide-eyed and frozen. But instead of pulling away, he stepped closer. Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed. Energy radiated from her lips to every corner of her body, filling her with a fuzzy warmth. Her hands timidly slid to his shoulders, while he gently tilted her head for a better angle. Their height difference made it only slightly awkward.

In a momentary loss of control, he slowly began guiding her backwards. When her back lightly bumped the wall he began to coax her lips to move with his. He moved slow at first, afraid of spooking her if he rushed. She was hesitant, but little by little, her lips began to match his rhythm. She squeaked again when the tip of his tongue ran along her bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter. Though new to the feeling, she slowly parted her lips and let him in.

Sensing her nervousness, he took great care to be slow and gentle. She sighed against his lips as he explored. His hands slid to her sides and gently pulled her closer. He wasn’t expecting her tongue to meet his, but he relished the timid eagerness he sensed in the action. Coaxing her tongue to dance with his, his knee slid unbidden between her thighs, gently forcing her up and closer to him. When their hips bumped, her arms slid around his neck.

Her fingers gravitated towards his hair as if on autopilot. The gel he used to slick it back made it stiff at first, but as she shyly began running her fingers through it, it started to soften.

If ever there were a time where she cursed her low lung capacity, this was it. She was forced to break the kiss, and when he instinctively leaned forward to kiss her again she almost let him.

“W-wait,” she gasped softly. “I-I can’t breathe...” She fumbled for her inhaler as he gently set her down and pulled back a little. While she got her breathing under control, he put a hand to his mouth and turned his head away from her. God forbid she see the angry blush painting his cheeks.

“F-forgive me,” he stammered, his voice husky from the kiss. “That... That was highly indecent of me...”

Sam peeked up at him. She shyly tugged at his sleeve. “I-it’s ok,” she whispered. “It... It f-felt... r-really good.”

He glanced back at her. Her bottom lip was lightly tucked between her teeth... and it drove him nearly mad. He studied her eyes carefully. There was  _ want _ there. He could see it plain as day. And what scared him most was that he wanted it just as much. The feeling of her lips on his again; he suddenly craved it.

_ But he shouldn’t... _ He turned to face her again.

_ This is a mistake... _ He gently removed her glasses.

_ This would only end in heartbreak... _ He slowly began to lean in.

_ You will both end up hurt... _ He met her eyes. No words needed to be exchanged for him to know what she wanted. He wanted it too.

_ Just this once, _ he begged silently. Her eyes fluttered shut once more. He could feel her breath on his lips.  _ Let me have this moment with her... Just this once... _ His lips gently closed over hers.

Though not quite as heated as the last, this kiss had no equal in passion. Her arms once more wrapped around his neck, while his circled her small waist and drew her closer. His fingers traced innocent patterns along the dip of her spine. Their lips and heartbeats slowly fell in sync, and the world faded till all that was left was each other.

Charles couldn’t put it into words, but this...  _ This felt right. _

Suddenly, gone were the fears that whispered in his ear; gone were the memories of a broken past; gone were the doubts that he could feel such warmth again until all that replaced it, was  _ her _ ~


End file.
